


i beat george to death (crack)

by DaniQuix (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fights, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, fighting to the death, jus want my favourite furry to be HAPPY, yes its to take out ur rage on george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaniQuix
Summary: so if you've already seen the wedding video you can read this because wedding spoilersyou attend fundys wedding and beat george to death. thats it. thats the whole thing.this is not to be taken seriously this is a goddamn joke please i'm giving this work away to the first commenter
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	i beat george to death (crack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpressAelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAelin/gifts).



> this is a joke pls dont attack me 
> 
> yes the writing is shit on purpose

ur at the wedding and you see george object. you pull george away and tell him "Stop! do not make the furry sad!!!!!"

then the punching begins. pwoh pwoh powhhhhhhhhhhh georges glasses get broken but you keep goinng. everyone is just looking at you beat the fuck outta this colourblind guy like they look like the standing emoji. they deadass do. no one does anything to stop you. i think tommy is actually egging you on mate. wow.

your knuckles are bleeding. i mean you've been hitting hard bone for the last five minutes with everything you got and lets be honest you did not expect to beat the fuck out of someone today. man i think you broke his ribcage. oh yeah also hes been bleeding for a while. you decide to let your hands have a rest so you take off your brown yeezys and start jumping on george's body and kicking and shit. 

george has been dead for a while but who cares

wilbur has to pull you off of george and you stop so now you look like that long ass cat that yknow long cat? yeah 

everyone yells a big fat "GOGY" in moruning over his descrated corpse. oh what the fuck his intestines are wiggling about what the fuck. but its okay at least furry no sad furry's marriage is going well unlike my parents 

the end :)

**Author's Note:**

> first commenter gets to own this work im going to give it away and never think about it again


End file.
